Her Rainbow Eyes
by WhiteTigress210
Summary: Bella is Vladimir Todd's older sister. His father gave her away when she was three. Now that Vlad is the Pravus considered will Bella be recognized as his sister? How will the Cullen's feel about this new species of vampire? Read it in Her Rainbow Eyes.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd. ****Okay, I didn't put this as a crossover because I feel that a lot of people don't read certain types of crossovers. I don't know if this is against the fanfiction rules or not but if it is OOPS and SORRY! Oh and sorry for the cheesiness of this chapter!**

_**Prologue**_

I remember nothing of my parents. Not my mothers embrace nor my fathers face. And though I remember nothing of them I do not miss either of them.

Though I can not remember my parents I do remember my little brother by two years, Vladimir Todd.

Father thought mother couldn't get pregnant again, he was wrong.

Father had always wanted a boy and to have his son to take the place of the Pravus gave him great joy. So three days after my little brother was born, I was taken away by my father and given to his friend, Renee Swan.

Renee was a very wonderful person. She had burned her mark off to keep me safe though she did feel the loneliness. And so, for my 8th birthday, I was given my mark.

That was also the first day I saw my eyes change color. Unlike my little brother, who was six at the time, my eyes didn't change a shade of purple. No, my eyes flashed as a rainbow.

Upon learning this Renee started to home school me and began my training to be a vampire. Though she never really explained the significance of the eyes Renee taught me to "hover", control my speed and strength and how to control and read minds.

She also taught me everything else she knew, from shape-shifting to the legends and enemies of the vampire. Including the tale of The Pravus. That was when Renee told me of what I was and my origins.

Then, one day when I was about15 years old, Renee suddenly disappeared, leaving only her house, burnt to a crisp.

I traveled for about two years, only stopping to feed in my state of depressed loneliness. Sometimes I would rube my mark, feeling the stinging sensation of my eyes turning into a rainbow, and remember Vlad and Renee.

The only people I had ever loved before and both of them had been stolen from me. But finally, in the small town of Forks, Washington, I found my reason to not be lonely anymore and to love again.

My name is Isabella Marie Todd Swan but you can call me Bella. And this is my story.

**You see that review button? If you press it I'll update faster!**


	2. Neah Bay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd.**

I ran a pale hand through my long, dark chocolate curls. I watched with my milk chocolate brown eyes as the woman jogged towards my hiding spot in a quick human pace.

My hunger flared and I could felt the familiar feeling of my eyes changing to a rainbow before returning to their natural dark brown color.

The woman was pretty, about 24 years old, with her long, straight blond hair pulled up into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchy that was almost the same color as her hair.

Bundled up from the cold the humans felt she wore a dark green sweat suit, as if there wasn't enough green in the place already.

She had in ear buds leading to an I Pod stored in her pocket. I could hear the song coming from the electronic. "Secrets" by One Republic played over the noise of her steps. _**(I absolutely LOVE that song!)**_

I had no idea how the human could listen to that music turned up that loud.

As she passed I could hear her heart beating quickly, causing my mouth to water and my fangs to extend. She past me and sat on a park bench across the short sidewalk.

When she reached for her water bottle I slipped out of my hiding spot between two large ferns and began to approach her. As I did the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry began to play. How appropriate._**(Another one of my favorites!)**_

It was only about 4:15 A.M. on a March morning so the human did not see me until I stepped under a glaring street light. She sent me a small, unsure smile as if she could tell something was wrong about me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I did a once over, looking for something to make the young woman uneasy.

I thought that I looked fine. Dressed in a purple tank top, knee length shorts, and running shoes I looked like any regular jogger in Neah Bay, Washington. _**(If you **__**look it up on a map it's about 35-40 miles north of Forks, Washington. Trust me. I checked. :D)**_

Well, maybe I wasn't dressed warmly enough but that gave her no reason to be unsure. It wasn't instincts. Humans (well, except hunters) don't have good enough instincts to tell me apart from any other human.

Maybe the woman was shy? Yes, that was it! She was just shy! I had found my answer so I began to approach her.

About 7 feet away from the woman I realized something was wrong. The woman had her hand in her pocket, fiddling with an object.

I took another step forwards and the woman stood quickly, pulling out a sharp wooden object. A stake!

"Get ready to die, vampire!" She spits the word, as if it was a disease, as she raised the stake, ready to plunge it into my still beating heart.

"You can't kill me," I say slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, can't I?" She contradicts.

"No," I tell her, again speaking in my child voice.

"And why is that?" She asks.

"Because, I am the other half the Pravus," I pronounced proudly, "And I can not die."

_**(Is that the right spelling for Pravus? Oh well.)**_

**Does that button say review? It does? Well, then why are you still reading this? Press the freaking button already!**


	3. Review

**Okay people. I feel left out so if I don't get 3 reviews in the next 2 days I am giving this story up for adoption along with my other story Special. Sorry!**

**Pretty please review!**


End file.
